prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC41
, dubbed Losing Isn't an Option in the English dub, is the 41st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 41st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary As Nagisa is dealing with an upcoming Lacrosse match, the girls must keep an eye on Pollon when the Seeds of Darkness strike. '' Synopsis A Lacrosse match is about to begin, and Nagisa recalls the events of her time with Honoka while tying her shoe. She reminds everyone that as today is their finals, they must do their best. The Vice Principal begins to speak and reminds the girls about this as well before revealing their opponents to be the long-time rivaling school: Otagaku. If they lose it will be a huge embarressment to the school and other bad things will happen. Pollun sneaks out of the bag and begins to cheer, only to stop as Rina looks to spot him and question why Nagisa had a stuffed animal with her. Nagisa is quick to scold Pollun and spots Honoka, so she waves her and quickly hands her Pollon before returning as Honoka cheers, using Pollun to do it. At the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King tells that the power of creation is equal to the power of consumption, and he cannot become immortal without them both. If he can't become immortal then the Seeds of Darkness will not find peace. At the Mansion of Darkness, Hidehiko informs of an on coming crisis, and as Guardian questions this, the bird in the cage with him starts repeating the word until Shouko quietly asks it to quiet down - shouting when this doesn't work. Ryuichiro explains that they are the reincarnations of the Evil King and as such, he would prefer to see the crisis himself. Hidehiko points out that it isn't just the Evil King's body being consumed by Darkness, and leaves the subject at that. At the Lacrosse Stadium, Nagisa and the other girls get in some last minute practice. Rina threw the ball to Nagisa but it goes too far, only to be caught by two girls from the Otagaku team. Nagisa asks for it in return and the girls responds by throwing it really hard - but thankfully, Nagisa is able to stop it inches from her face. At the beginning of the match, she watches her parents embarress her while cheering, then she thinks about various things, along with Shiho, who recalls the time she was going to quit Lacrosse after a really bad week of poor performance. After they score a goal, Yumiko tells the girls to keep going. Suddenly the wind begins to blow and a voice asks why Nagisa enjoys playing Lacrosse so much, revealing themself to be Juna. Mipple, Mepple and Pollun voice their strange feelings and concern as Honoka looks around to see that Nagisa is missing. She notices that nobody has noticed, and the game continues as Nagisa's parents continue cheering for her. As the wind blows again, Honoka disappears with the three mascots, and reappear on the school roof. Juna questions what Belzei meant by his comment earlier and continues to think about their crisis as the girls transform into Pretty Cure. They fight with the huge wind as Juna continues to ask himself various things. Meanwhile, at the match, Shiho gets the ball from Rina and threw it to "Nagisa", who is actually a girl on the other team. Shiho and Yumiko tell her the mistake isn't a big deal as the Otagaku team scores a goal. Just as Juna is about to attack the girls, he suddenly stops and sees that his body is glowing in Darkness. He yells at the girls and claims it is their fault before it explodes, forming an earth-shaking, watery mass towards them. Pollun gives the girls a new upgrade item, the Rainbow Bracelets. They use Rainbow Storm and it collides with the Darkness as Mepple points out the attack is being pushed away. Pollun powers himself up to emit more light, but the Darkness proves to be stronger. Pollun gives up, weakened and the mass breaks through the windows, heading straight for the girls. Suddenly, Pollun forms another ball of light and destroys the darkness as Regine appears to take an injured Juna back. The ball of light vanishes and Pollun tiredly powers down for a rest. Meanwhile, at the empty mansion of darkness, Guardian says quite loudly that the power of the stones has moved. Nagisa recalls the Lacrosse game and runs back, right after the whistle is blown. She is worried that it may be too late, but everyone reveals they are actually in overtime. Yumiko decides to switch Nagisa with someone else after seeing her move strangely, and during overtime, Otagaku tries to score - just to hit the corner of the gate. Nagisa is able to score a goal from her new position at the very last second, allowing Verone Academy to win the game. Later, at the Mansion of darkness, Shouko brought back the hurt Ryuichiro, and asks what happened. Hidehiko explains that the Power of Consuming is beginning to overcome them as it seeps into the Evil King's body. The Pretty Cure somehow activated this power, causing the bird to repeat what it heard Guardian say earlier: "''Power of the Stones". They seem to understand this and decide that Pollun must have the power of them and they need to hurry and capture him. Major Events *Lead by Nagisa, Verone Academy become champions of junior high lacrosse. *The Dark Seeds are revealed to be affected by the same "consumption" as the Evil King, which is killing them. *The Dark Seeds realize that Pollun possesses the power of the Prism Stones. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Evil King *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Nakagawa Yumiko *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes